Duality
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: Post UBW Good Ending. Masaomi Kida is contacted by a woman named Taiga Fujimura, asking him to make contact with his biological cousin. Kida goes to Fuyuki get away from Ikebukuro after he dropped out of school. Masaomi expects Fuyuki to be a boring place to spend the summer, but then again, his cousin Shirou Emiya is a Mage.
1. Prologue

**Duality**

 ** _Summary:_** _Post UBW Good Ending. Masaomi Kida is contacted by a woman named Taiga Fujimura, asking him to make contact with his biological cousin. Kida goes to Fuyuki get away from Ikebukuro after he dropped out of school. Masaomi expects Fuyuki to be a boring place to spend the summer, but then again, his cousin Shirou Emiya is a Mage.  
_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Masaomi Kida stared up at the ceiling, completely bored. It had been quiet and everything was normal and uninteresting. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

Masaomi looked at his phone. He didn't recognize the number. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" Masaomi asked the caller.

"Is this Masaomi Kida?" Taiga Fujimura asked.

"How do you know my name?" the school dropout asked curiously.

"My name is Taiga Fujimura. I contacted your parents; I'm the legal guardian of your cousin on your Father's side. Do you remember Shirou Kida?"

"Shirou? Shirou?" Masaomi asked himself, then he remembered. His cousin and his family lived in the city of Fuyuki, but he heard that his aunt and uncle and cousin had all died in the Fuyuki fire ten years ago. He'd never seen anything regarding Shirou in the news.

He had given little thought to his cousin; it had been years since they'd seen each other. Masaomi hadn't seen Shirou since they were eight years old.

"Yeah, I remember him, my folks tried to find him after the Fuyuki fire, but they never could, what happened to him?" Masaomi asked curiously.

"He was adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, a very close friend of mine," Taiga explained. "I'm now his legal guardian."

"I see," Masaomi understood her. She seemed like a nice lady, this Taiga Fujimura seemed like someone he could see himself hanging around, as strange a thought that was.

"Can I ask that you come see Shirou? When I tell him he has a cousin, he'll be thrilled."

"But I haven't even decided if I'm coming to Fuyuki!" Masaomi protested.

"I'll come pick you up myself!" Taiga told him enthusiastically.

"I can't just—"

"Your parents approved it so it's fine!" Taiga cut him off.

"A-all right," Masaomi stammered a bit.

"All right then, I'll tell Shirou you're coming!" Taiga was giddy. "I'll call you back okay! You'll really like it here in Fuyuki, Masaomi Kida!"

"I'll see you then, I guess," Masaomi told her.

She hung up the phone.

Masaomi sighed in confusion. What had just happened? He'd found his long lost cousin, and apparently, was being dragged off to another city for the summer. He was wondering if this was his parents' attempt to straighten him out after he dropped out of school.

He found Saki and spoke to her, "I'll be going away to Fuyuki for the summer."

"Really? Why?" Saki queried curiously.

"A woman named Taiga Fujimura called me, she told me about my biological cousin. His name is Shirou Emiya. She wants me to visit him over the summer, so she's coming to drive me there."

"That's great, Masaomi, maybe you'll get to know him again," Saki told him with a smile, "But knowing you, you'll flirt with girls the entire time."

"No doubt I will," Masaomi laughed.

"Let me help you pack," Saki Mikajima offered.

They packed his suitcase and he wondered just how boring the city of Fuyuki would be. A whole summer in an unremarkable city. At least there was Mikado, Anri, and Celty in the chatroom, and thank God, no Izaya Orihara.

* * *

Taiga Fujimura walked into the kitchen, Shirou was preparing breakfast.

"Shirou, I have god news for you!" Taiga said loudly.

"Good news? What good news Fuji nee?" Shirou asked.

"I found your extended family! I found your adoption papers and it turns out, you have a cousin in Ikebukuro! His name is Masaomi Kida, and I want you to let him stay here for the summer! Apparently, he's a school dropout and he's a bit troubled. Being around you will do him a lot of good!"

"Shirou, are you okay with this?" Rin Tohsaka asked.

"Yeah it's fine, if I can help him, it's all right," Shirou smiled. "Besides, I didn't think I had family left, and now I do, and I hope that we can get along. When are you going to go get him Fuji nee?"

"Right now, since I have his address, it'll only take me a few hours to drive to Ikebukuro and back."

Arriving at Kida's apartment, Taiga picked him up.

He didn't say much to Taiga, but thanked her for letting him stay with Shirou for the summer.

"Thank you so much for doing this, it's just that Shirou thought he lost all his family in the fire, for you to do this, means a lot to me."

"No problem, I could use a change of scenery," Masaomi smiled at her.

He logged into the Dollars chatroom.

 _Bakura has entered the chat._

 _Setton has entered the chat._

 _Saika has entered the chat._

 ** _[Bakura]_** _Gonna be staying with my cousin, I heard Fuyuki is uninteresting and boring._

 ** _[Setton]_** _I actually have a job in Fuyuki soon, I'll come see you there._

 ** _[Bakura]_** _But you don't even know where I'm staying!_

 **[Setton]** _I'll find you easy enough when you're out and about._

 **[Taro Tanaka]** _We will come visit you in Fuyuki, I want to meet this cousin of yours!_

 **[Saika]** _Yeah, want to see him too!_

 **[Bakura]** _I'll message you the address once I get the go ahead._

 **[Taro Tanaka]** _All right!_

 **[Setton]** _I've got work, gotta go._

 **[Taro Tanaka]** _I've got homework._

 **[Saika]** _Same here._

 _Setton has left the chat._

 _Taro Tanaka has left the chat._

 _Saika has left the chat._

A few hours later, Masaomi Kida arrived at the Emiya Manor. He gawked in awe. He didn't know his cousin was rich too! The house was enormous, and it had a separate dojo and storage room.

He made his way through the yard and Taiga opened the door.

Masaomi stepped inside, taking off his shoes at the door.

Taiga showed Masaomi to the kitchen where he saw his cousin for the first time in eight years.

"Shirou, your cousin's here!" Taiga called.

"Send him into the kitchen!" Shirou replied. "Dinner's ready!"

"Oh perfect timing! I'm starving!" Taiga was enthusiastic.

The former leader of the Yellow Scarves walked into the kitchen.

Attending the stove was the most unassuming person Masaomi had ever seen. Shirou had red hair and as he turned his head, Masaomi noted that he was definitely a good looking guy. It was a thing in this family he supposed. Saki had often told him he was good looking.

He observed all the occupants of the kitchen were women, and not just women, they were all very beautiful. Did his cousin have a harem he didn't know about?!

There were two teenagers there, one had purple hair and eyes to match, she was definitely a hottie! The other could have been her sister, maybe, if it weren't for the hair.

The other girl was just as pretty, her dark hair pulled up in pigtails gave her a charm that he could tell when it came to popularity she would be on par with Anri. But Anri Sanohara beat her out in the "boobielicious" department for days.

Masaomi turned his attention to his cousin, Shirou Emiya.

Looking at Shirou, Masaomi was able to recall spending a few vacations with him, but he couldn't remember much of Shirou's personality or traits.

"Shirou!" he heard a voice say his name. Shirou was surprised; it was eerily similar to his own voice. So much he knew people would probably confuse the two of them.

"Shirou!" Masaomi called to him.

"You're Masaomi Kida?"

"Was that a question? Sounded like one, so now you get three answers to choose from. One, Masaomi Kida! Two, Masaomi Kida! Three, Masaomi Kida!" Masaomi waved his fingers in Shirou's face.

The young mage sighed, Shirou slapped his forehead, "Your jokes suck so bad!"

"Aw, c'mon man, don't be that way! My jokes don't suck they rule, now Lemme look at you!"

Masaomi scrutinized him. "Wow, you really haven't changed that much since we were little! You look exactly the same!"

He turned Shirou around by his shoulders, playfully slapping him on the back.

Masaomi laughed, "I missed you, man!"

"I wish I could say the same, but I really don't remember you, or anything else from before the fire," Shirou admitted sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it, this'll be fun, getting to know you better, besides, I needed to get away from Ikebukuro for awhile. I would've brought my girlfriend, but she said she'd be fine without me."

"You should have brought her with you, it's no trouble for her to stay here," Shirou told him.

"You are way too nice, you know that?" Masaomi told Shirou.

"What's wrong with helping others?" Shirou looked at him. "It's what I enjoy."

"Nothing, but you're the sort of guy everyone would take advantage of, and you'd be the sort of person Izaya Orihara would have a field day with," Masaomi sighed.

"Izaya Orihara?" Shirou asked, he'd never heard of him.

"He's an info broker, and someone you _don't_ want to piss off, the less you know about him, the better. But he usually stays in Ikebukuro."

"I see, are you hungry?" Shirou asked. "I just made dinner."

"Sure, I'm always down for food."

"Shirou, you didn't tell me we had a guest," a woman's voice said behind Masaomi.

The blonde haired young man turned around to look for the source of the voice.

For the first time in a long time, Masaomi Kida was absolutely tongue tied. He'd see many women in his teenage life, and they were all what he'd referred to as "hot chicks", or "smokin' hot babes" but the moment he'd laid eyes on _her_ , he had no words to say.

This blonde haired woman before him was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She wore a simple dress, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but she had a bearing and an elegance he'd never seen before. Her golden hair and green eyes struck him deeply, and for a brief regretful second, he wished he were not in a relationship with Saki Mikajima.

This blonde lady was not hot, she was drop dead _gorgeous_! How did his cousin know this beautiful lady anyway?!

For all the jokes he made about polygamy, he'd never cheat on Saki, he wasn't Chikage who had chicks on his arms for days, but he always enjoyed cheerfully flirting with all sorts of women, mainly to amuse himself.

Masaomi gazed at the three beautiful women in front of him.

"Masaomi, these are my friends, Sakura Matou, and Saber," Shirou gestured to them. He glanced over at the girl wearing red with black hair and pigtails. "This is my girlfriend, Rin Tohsaka!"

Masaomi bowed.

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Masaomi Kida. I bet you guys think I'm all mature and everything, but I'm an innocent 17 year old. I rock!"

"Sempai, is your cousin…all right?" Sakura queried. She had always assumed that members of Shirou's family were a lot like him.

"I'm just an ordinary teenager, nothing more!" Masaomi laughed. He said his last phrase in English.

Saber raised an eyebrow, "You speak English?"

"I try, is it any good?" Masaomi asked.

"Compared to me, not by a long shot!" Saber laughed.

"Ugh! It's not fair!" Masaomi sighed. "So Shirou, how did you get such a boobielicious girlfriend anyway?"

 _"SAY WHAT?!"_ Rin shouted at Masaomi.

"Live by the boobie, die by the boobie!" Kida laughed, "She's not as stacked as Anri though," he held up his phone, showing them a picture. "My best friend's girl has boobs for days!"

"Are women and boobs the only thing you think about?" Shirou asked, aggravated.

"No, but I do love teasing Anri about her rack, she looks so cute when she's uncomfortable!"

"If Anri's not your girlfriend, who is?" Rin asked.

"This is Saki Mikajima," Masaomi showed them another picture.

"She's very pretty," Sakura told him.

"Thanks, I just got lucky, that's all," Masaomi laughed.

They began eating and talking, and Masaomi thought maybe he would enjoy his time in Fuyuki.

* * *

Celty Sturluson stood before Mizuki Akabayashi. She held up her PDA.

"So you want me to be your bodyguard while you go visit Old Man Fujimura on behalf of the Awakusu?"

"Yes, but you have to watch out for Akane more than me, she really wanted to see Fuyuki."

Celty typed quickly. "What's there that she wanted to see?"

"Akane insists that there are magicians in Fuyuki."

Celty was amused. "Magic does exist in this world, but it's a closely guarded secret, Mages try not to use it in public if they can help it, so it's not like I can just find one."

Akane says that one of her friends has a big sister named Kotome who was rescued by a Mage," Mizuki smiled. "Celty, have you ever seen a Mage before?"

"I have seen Mages, but not as powerful as the one I knew when I was in Ireland. A long time ago, I knew a Mage, he was the Mage of Flowers, he was an eccentric creature, but he was the mentor of a great king, but he incessantly talked about love, to the point of annoying everyone. He was immensely powerful, in fact he never died."

"Are modern Mages that powerful?" Mizuki queried, curious.

"No, but they are active, I was here in Fuyuki in January, and since I can still usher people to the afterlife, these Mages have kept me quite busy," Celty sighed.

Celty typed more, "But I remember Fuyuki and the fire ten years ago, I ushered a whole lot of people to the afterlife then. But I remember a little boy, because just as I was about to call out his name, a Mage saved him with a powerful conceptual weapon. The little boy seemed like a sweet kid, I don't know what happened to him."

Mizuki laughed, "Maybe you'll find him on this trip!"

"The odds of that are slim to none," Celty replied. "But who knows, maybe Akane will get to see a Mage after all."

Meanwhile Taiga Fujimura finished her dinner and prepared to leave the Eimya household.

"Good night, Shirou, I'll be by tomorrow for breakfast!" Taiga Fujimura told Shirou as she prepared to walk Sakura Matou home.

"Dude, does your guardian always mooch food off you?" Masaomi asked Shirou.

"Yeah, I wish she'd cook her own damn meals for once," Shioru sighed.

"I gotta say, that your cooking is _really_ good," Masaomi glanced his direction. "I noticed you had a bow and arrow in your closet. You do archery?"

"Yeah, I did, but I had to quit because of work," Shirou sighed.

"That's not quite true, he quit because Shinji Matou harassed him until he quit!" Rin Tohsaka smirked.

"Where is he?" Masaomi asked, "I'll beat the shit out of him!"

"Oh, please don't do that Masaomi, my big brother's not that bad," Sakura pleaded with him.

"Let it be, Masaomi, he'll just harass you too," Shirou put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not if I break his face in with a Jimmy bar!"

"Leave it be, the best course of action regarding Shinji is to just ignore him," Shirou smiled, "Let's go back inside, I'll show you where the guest rooms are."

"Thanks, I really appreciate you letting me crash here," Masaomi told him.

The group headed back inside the house.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching the Emiya household.

 _"That's Taiga Fujimura, isn't it?"_ a voice asked.

 _"Yeah, do you want us to snatch her?"_ they asked.

 _"No, not yet, not until Masaomi gets settled down. I'm_ far _more interested in this cousin of his, Shirou Emiya; he seems like so much fun!"_ he smiled _. "I've got a whole new group of humans to observe, this'll be a blast! What will Shirou Emiya do when he discovers that his guardian has been kidnapped by his cousin's old gang? And what will Mikado do when he discovers that the Dollars are also involved? I can't leave out the most unpredictable people! But how will I get Shizu-chan involved? I still have to get his attention!"_

The man hung up his cell phone.

"Just when I was growing bored of Ikebukuro, old man Fujimura contacts me with a request for his granddaughter, looking into, of all people, Masaomi Kida! I never liked the old man, so kidnapping Taiga Fujimura to troll him will be quite amusing! I love humans so much; they'll never cease to keep me entertained!" Izaya Orihara smiled.

"This summer in Fuyuki is going to be so much fun!"


	2. Tiger, Meet Badass Dude

**If Chapter One: Tiger, Meet Badass Dude**

 _Izaya Orihara decides to troll an unsuspecting Taiga Fujimura Sensei, it backfires, spectacularly. Unsuccessful, he decides to poke the hornets' nest of the Mages Association, and get Shizuou's attention too._

 **Author's Note:** _I'm sorry everybody, but I got ulnar nerve entrapment in my right arm so I have to use this speech to text too write this story. So this will be the fanfic I'll be working on for a while, the other story Path of the broken Mage has words that are too hard to pronounce. Since I've added a bunch of names into the speech recognition dictionary I'll be focusing on the story until my right hand gets better. Updates will also be slower. Thank you for bearing with me._

Masaomi Kida woke up the next day feeling rather excited. After all, he wanted to spend time with Shirou. Hs cousin had promised to show him the rebuilt New Town that afternoon.

* * *

Wondering out of his room, he made his way into the kitchen, he found Sakura Matou cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Sakura," Masaomi greeted her.

"Good morning, oh Masaomi, I mistook you for Sempai!" Sakura Matou blushed in embarrassment.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Sakura Matou replied. "Shirou is probably freaking out in the Emiya dojo."

"Thanks, I'll go find him," Masaomi replied, walking out the door. He made his way to his cousin's dojo. He found in Shirou doing pushups inside.

"Hey!" Masaomi greeted him, "So this where you are in the morning, do you always work out every day?"

Shirou continued doing pushups, "It's part of my daily routine. You have a limp; did you hurt yourself before you came here?"

"I didn't exactly hurt myself, more like, my best friend shot me in the leg," Masaomi sighed. He touched his bandaged leg.

Shirou stopped doing pushups and stared at him. "He shot you in the leg?! What would drive him to be that?!" What would drive someone to do that to their best friend?

"Mikado Riyugamine wanted to escape having ordinary, unexciting, boring way. He hated it, and so he decided to form an online gang, each was originally a joke, but with some unwanted help, the online gang, the Dollars, grew until people started saying they were really in the gang in Ikebukuro in real life. He didn't know I was the founder of another gang, the Yellow scarves, this lead us to inadvertently fight each other without knowing it. The tree that three of us, myself Mikado and Anri, you will keep secrets from each other.

"He founded a color gang?!" Shirou shouted in shock. "I knew you got into trouble, but having a gang, are you crazy? You could get arrested!"

"Back when I started the Yellow Scarves, it was just a bunch of elementary schoolers beating each other up, just typical brawls, then I took some very bad advice from my girlfriend Saki, and listened to an info broker, Izaya Orihara. He manipulated me into starting a gang war between the Yellow Scarves in our rival gang the Blue squares. My girlfriend and it ended up being collateral damage after they kidnapped her and broke her legs. I was going to rescue her, I was running to where she was then I just froze. I never forgave myself for screwing up, right when she needed me the most."

"I understand that you wanted to save her, but if you hadn't started a gang, this would happen to her." Shirou crossed his arms and frowned.

"I know," Masaomi sighed, "That was my decision and I have to live with it. Eventually, we had to confront each other after he could no longer distinguish fantasy from reality. He wanted that the Dollars to become an urban legend, the Headless Rider."

Shirou's mouth gaped a little. "The Headless Rider?! You've seen it?! I've only seen it on YouTube."

"Yeah, she's a real alright, her name is Celty Sturluson, and she's a dullahan, she visits and those who are about to die, she doesn't really do that much anymore. She's a transporter, a courier."

Shirou looked at Masaomi, "Isn't she a type of fairy? I thought fairies ate people."

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows? I've never seen Celty eat people." Masaomi laughed. "I don't know what other fairies are supposed to be like, but Celty is one of the nicest people I know. She's also the sanest person out of everyone I know in Ikebukuro. She's also the most human person I've ever met. And she's a fairy!"

Shirou laughed, "For someone who barely knows me, you're sharing all your dirty secrets with me."

"Secrets nearly got me killed, so I'm not going to have any between you and me, 'kay?" the blonde haired teenager smiled.

"Is that the only reason you're telling me this?" Shirou asked, curious.

Masaomi gestured at the young Mage, "You're an honest guy, I can tell that just by looking at you, I feel like I can trust you, and it's been a very hard for me to do that since Izaya manipulated me."

"I'm glad you feel you can trust me, we are the family, aren't we?" Shirou asked as he finished his pushups.

Masaomi rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, anyway, Mikado had slipped a cog, if you know what I mean, fantasy and reality blurred itself in his mind, and he wanted the Dollars to become an urban legend. I tried to snap him back to reality, even if I had to kick his ass to do it. I thought I could literally beat sense in him. But he retaliated by shooting me the leg. He told me he felt so awful for doing that and he felt that he should kill himself. He shot himself in the head, saying he was excited to see the afterlife, thinking maybe he would end up becoming something like Celty. If Celty hadn't covered him in her shadows stopping the bullet, Mikado would have blown his brains out right in front of me."

"It sounds like you've been through a lot with your friends, and Anri, what was her secret?" Shirou asked as they began walking out of the dojo.

"She was the Slasher, well, one of them anyway, there was more than one. She possesses a demonic sword called Saika, the sword loves all of humanity, and wants to love them by cutting them and taking over there will. It wants to take over humanity; Anri told me that Saika keeps talking incessantly about loving everyone and her."

"How does she deal with it, the voices in her head?" Shirou asked, horrified.

"Anri told me that she is incapable of loving others, so she lets Saika love other people for her. But I can tell she loves Mikado, and me in her own way, but she has romantic feelings, she's again them to Mikado. I'm just a loser after all," Masaomi laughed.

"So I told you all my dirty secrets, now you have to tell me something about you."

Shirou looked thoughtful. "I'm going to tell you something that you must never tell anyone else. Can you do that, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I can keep a secret, but what would someone like you have to hide?"

"I'll be honest with you and say it right now; I'm a Mage and have been for awhile now." Shirou gauged Masaomi's reaction made his news.

"You, a Mage? Really?" Masaomi asked, surprised. "I knew Celty was a fairy, so I suspected magic could be a real, but the closest thing I've seen to it is Celty's body and her disembodied head talking and she holds it under her arm."

"I've never seen a disembodied head talk before," Shirou seemed fascinated that there were supernatural creatures that moved freely among humanity.

"Celty seems like a very good person. And don't tell Fuji-nee about me being a Mage. She doesn't know."

"'kay, she'd probably freak out if I told her," Masaomi laughed. "She probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"It sounds far-fetched, she didn't even know that my father Kiritsugu Emiya was a Mage," Shirou laughed. "Sakura probably finished breakfast so let's go eat."

They headed inside the house. Taiga Fujimura greeted them as they sat down at the table.

"It's nice to see that you two are getting along so well," Taiga smiled broadly. "I only found Shirou's adoption papers recently. Did you sleep well Masaomi?"

"Yes I did, thank you for asking, had a nice dream about a bunch of hot chicks."

"Really? That's when your dream was about?" Shirou slapped the back of Masaomi's head. "Is hitting on chicks the only thing you _ever_ think about?"

"Well, it _is_ my hobby, hitting on and picking up the hotties, live by the boobie, die by the boobie!"

"You're such a perv! _How_ do you have a girlfriend?" Shirou asked; his cousin was very strange when it came to women.

"Saki knows I kid around a lot when it comes to girls, she knows I'll always come back to her home in her how many women I fall in love with."

Just then Rin Tohsaka and Saber walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning Shirou," Rin greeted him; "I hope you didn't mind us joining you for breakfast."

"No problem, there's plenty for everyone," Shirou nature them, "I figured you would be stopping by. I was planning on taking Masaomi showing him around Fuyuki."

"Sounds good to me," Masaomi laughed. "So tell me, how do you know all these beautiful women and how did to get them all to come over to your house on a regular basis?"

"That's a long story, I don't have time to tell it now," Shirou looked around and noticed Taiga Fujimura had left in a hurry. He figured she was goofing off. But what he didn't know that she was doing something far more important, battling her new nemesis, Izaya Orihara.

"Well it if it isn't Fujimura sensei, the tiger of Fuyuki," Izaya flashed her a taunting smile.

"How do you know my name? And why did you call me "tiger"?" Taiga glared at him angrily. Somebody must have told him that her nickname is tiger in order to prank her first thing in the morning.

"But you _are_ Taiga Fujimura, old man Fujimura's granddaughter, aren't you? You chose to leave the family business and not get involved with the Yakusa. Wouldn't your students hate you they found out who your father was. You would no longer be the beloved English teacher, Taiga Fujimura of Humrahara High School. You'll just be someone they're afraid of because of your scary grandfather. You think you can escape your family's reputation, Tiger?"

Taiga Fujimura was furious beyond words. This man knew _way_ too much about her and her family to be just some ordinary person. And he'd signed his death warrant and made his funeral preparations.

"Tell me, mister, what's your name?" Taiga asked in a furious voice.

"My name is Izaya Orihara; I'm an info broker from Ikebukuro. I couldn't help but want to meet the person who asked me to find out about Masaomi Kida. It turns out you're an interesting human; and I love humans, all of them. Why did you ask me for my name?"

"Because I wanted to know what to put on your tombstone! 'Cause I'm gonna kill you!" Taiga Fujimura screamed furiously and she swung her special training shinai, Tora Shinai at Izaya. She hit him so hard he was unconscious before he hit the pavement.

"That's what you get for calling me by my nickname, not once but _twice_!" she screamed as she glared at his inert body.

Izaya Orihara slowly got up and rubbed his head. "You know, Fujimura sensei you're fun. You reminded me of Shizu-chan. Same temper and everything. Well I've gotta get going, I'll see you around Tig—"

She hit him so hard with the Tora Shinai, knocking him off the ground like a golf ball that he was airborne high enough to impress Shizuou Hewajima, had been walking by and heard the Fleabag taunting another victim.

"You're not going anywhere, you Fleabag! I heard everything you said to her! You're gonna ruin her life because you think it's funny?!"

Shizuou turned and grabbed the Emiya gate and pulled. Taiga Fujimura gaped in shock and awe as he ripped the gate out of the concrete and lifted it up.

"I'm going to kill you, and this time you don't have a getaway car!" Shizuou hurled the metal gate at him and he went flying.

Just then, Shirou, Rin, Saber, and Masaomi came running out of the house just as Shizuou picked up the gate.

"Holy shit!" Masaomi exclaimed. "Shizuou is here in Fuyuki?! I thought he was still in Ikebukuro!"

The group watched in awe as something that shouldn't go flying went flying through the air as if it were a toy!

"You owe me a new gate!" Shirou shouted in anger in disbelief. He didn't know that a human could be strong enough to rip apart a metal gate.

"Don't worry kid; I'll buy you a new gate. I got a part-time job at a bar called the Copenhagen. I'll be the bartender, at least until I can kill that Fleabag!"

"That's just great, and now I have to work with you!" Shirou groaned.

"And who are you?" Taiga asked in awe.

"I'm Shizuou Hewajima, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go kill that Fleabag, Izaya Orihara."

Everyone except Masaomi had never heard Shizuou scream before, " ** _IZAYA!"_**

Shirou thought that had to be one of the loudest screams of a person's name he'd ever heard.

Shirou didn't think a man Shizuou's size could run that fast, but he went sprinting off at a ridiculous speed, chasing off the man his cousin had told him to avoid.

"Looks like my day is going to be eventful," Shirou said to himself.

"You're so lucky!" Masaomi exclaimed. "You've seen Ikebukuro's strongest man and he didn't even have to go there!"

"I don't cal getting in my gate ripped apart lucky!" Shirou snapped.

"He said he's going to replace it, he usually doesn't do that for people," Masaomi told his cousin. "So you're going to give me the grand tour of Fuyuki, right?"

"Yeah," Shirou replied, "but now I have to call someone to get an estimate on what it will cost to repair my gate."

"Don't worry, I can wait," Masaomi from his shoulders.

Saber glanced at the teenager, "Are you used to such odd occurrences?"

"For me, this is normal!" Masaomi laughed. "I got used to seeing him around."

Shirou went back into the house to make a phone call. A few minutes later he came back out. Taiga Fujimura left to go to a bar, the Copenhagen to drown her sorrows in beer.

* * *

Shirou decided to take them downtown to the batting cages. He had packed a lunch for all of them made up the very delicious sandwiches.

Masaomi watched as Shirou and Saber tried to outdo each other in the batting cages. He soon joined them, noting that Rin was ahead all of them. Masaomi swung the bat, focusing on keeping up with Saber.

After they were done, they settled down to eat lunch in the park.

"Ikebukuro seems to be a very interesting place," Rin noted. "I mean, you've got a bartender who can throw gates around."

"Not just gates, but guardrails and signposts too," Masaomi told her. "But I want to show you something that will blow your mind." He held up his phone.

Rin took from him and stared at the video. She saw a surveillance camera of two bikers riding alongside each other. Suddenly the motorcycle next to the biker with cat ears on her helmet. Suddenly a wire sliced across where her neck was. The female Mage saw the body go flying and the bike into the ground. She'd let her mouth dropped a little, there was no head to be seen anywhere and no blood that should be seen from a decapitation.

"Shirou?" Rin asked. The Mages Association had asked her to search for the Dullahan. She had complied, but every time she went to Ikebukuro she could never find any sign of it no matter where she looked. She wondered if the fairy could sense her presence. The fae were elusive when they wanted to be.

Fairies were very powerful beings that could not be killed in the modern era of humans, even in the Age of Gods, they were difficult to kill, but they often gave humanity Noble Phantasms, so they were still a mystery to humanity.

"Rin, I already told Masaomi about the fact that I'm a Mage, since he has my bloodline he might have the potential too."

"I see, we'll have to test him, then," Rin was thoughtful.

"But when everything I've seen, I can believe that Mages exist," Masaomi told her, "and I already promised to keep Mages a secret."

Masaomi pointed a finger at Rin.

"Just to be clear, _nobody_ goes after Celty, she's a very close friend, and she's very important to me. She saved my best friend from killing himself so I don't care what this Mages Association wants with her, you're leaving her alone!"

Saber was surprised five Masaomi's reaction the regarding Celty. Fairies were very fickle and the more dangerous but she'd never heard of one who regularly aided humans, the fact that she was an incarnation of death made it even more astounding.

After lunch, they headed to the Fuyuki Bridge. Saber found herself stealing a glance at Masaomi Kida, a boy trying to escape his extraordinary life, seeking out the ordinary life he longed for. She could tell by looking at him that he was a man haunted by his past. Saber knew that feeling all too well.

* * *

Taiga Fujimura walked into the Copenhagen and sat down at the bar stool, she had been drinking throughout the day with a scowl on her face. She had a very bad day because of that info broker had vanished from sight. She had searched all over Fuyuki for him but she couldn't find him.

"I remember you," Shizuou greeted her, "you're the one Izaya was harassing earlier today. I couldn't find him either. Sorry about that."

"He called you Shizuou Hewajima, I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me today. It's not like you know me or anything."

"You seem to know your way around the city, maybe you could show me around so I can get a good idea of where the fleabag is."

"Now Mister Hewajima it's not polite to ask a girl you just met out on a date."

"It's not a date… It's more like a…hunting expedition," Shizuou told the English teacher, giving her a devious smile. "I need all the help I can get hunting down that Fleabag."

Taiga laughed, "Very well, I accept your offer of hunting down Izaya Orihara. But I get the first crack at him."

Shizuou Hewajima smiled broadly, "You got it!"


End file.
